


Grace

by lucidscreamer



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Wordcount: 100, prompted fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-04
Updated: 2008-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: Originally posted on LJ and FF.net. Written for a prompt from My Aibou (on LJ): "Joey, grace."





	Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myaibou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myaibou/gifts).



Sometimes, Joey wondered what he'd done to deserve Yugi, who he'd bullied, picked on -- even stolen a Puzzle piece from.

And Yugi? He'd stood up for Joey against that hulk Ushio, called him 'friend' with no reason to... acted like there was nothing to forgive. Yugi -- best friend he'd never wished for, that he could only strive to be worthy of.

When Joey looked at his friends, at his sister's sparkling eyes (her restored sight another gift Yugi had given with no thought of reward), he could only smile. And wonder what he'd done to deserve such grace.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ and FF.net. Written for a prompt from My Aibou (on LJ): "Joey, grace."


End file.
